True Crimson Power
by zerorunner
Summary: Issei x harem rias main, smart/clever nonperverted issei, powerful issei (eventualy godlike), rias will be deredere (head over heels for issei).
1. chapter 1 (prologue)

**Issei x harem Rias main, smart/clever nonperverted Issei, powerful Issei (eventually godlike), Rias will be deredere (head over heels for Issei).**

**In this fic Issei and Rias will have previous meetings (Rias is already in love with Issei, Issei has a small crush forming until the beginning of the story). As for his appearance he looks muscular like he looks after training in volume 5 and can already achieve balance breaker the only difference with canon will be his hairstyle. This story will follow cannon timeline (mostly)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything related to highschool dxd or any series that are mentioned in one way or the other**

My name is Hyodou Issei, i am 17 years old but most importantly i am the sekiryuutei. Currently i am walking in my hometown kouh, i have just come back after 3 years of living in Kyoto with my parents, they didn't want to back but after a lot of begging they accepted to send me to live for my own , of course they will send me money every month so that i can have everything i need, also they made the necessary paperwork so that i can transfer to Kuoh Academy in 3rd year, i should be in second year but i made a lot of effort in my other school and finally skipped a year. I only did everything i did because i promIsed her that in the future we will be able to see each other again.

FLASHBACK (3 years ago)

I was in the park spending my last moments with my only friend at the time (since irina moved out of the country years ago), she was an extremely beautiful girl with unique crimson hair that i met in this park when i was eleven, her name was Rias.

"So this is goodbye huh..." Rias said with a face that clearly shows sadness, it hurts me to see her like this but there is no way to avoid the situation

"of course not Rias-sa..." i didn't get to finish since she send me a glare that promIsed pain if i finished the phrase. "..Rias, I promIse that I will comeback after all there is no way in hell that i am losing my friend, after all even though we only met 4-5 times a year in this park, you're important to me, remember that" I finished with a smile that makes her blush a little bit, I wonder why...

"Thank you Ise, i now that you will come back i you promIsed it, but please tell me when i will be able to see you again" said Rias with an improved mood and teary eyes.

"If everything goes as planned i will do everything so that I can comeback for the last year at high school" i said adopting a thinking pose then i look at her to the eyes and smile "and who knows we might even be together"

"what?!, but aren't you one year younger than me how will that be possible" she said with a shocked face that i find funny so I can't help but giggle, when she hears me she makes a put which i find cute and said "mouh Ise don't make fun of me, but seriously now what are you going to do"

"That's a se-cret" I replied while laughing a little "so please Rias tell me do you have any idea to which high school are you going to assist, so when the time comes i will be able to transfer where you are"

she looks at me with a thinking pose and said "i overheard my dad saying something about kouh academy so i am sure that's where i will be going" 'well that's half true but i don't want to tell him that i will be assisting there so as to learn from the human world and check my territory, i wonder if i should tell him what i am, but what if he thinks wrong of me and he doesn't want to see me anymore... NO i should definitively tell him since we will be apart for a long time. "Ise you know you and i are different i am a ..." she never got to finish since i interrupted her

"i already know a devil right" i said to her and as soon as i finished she gets shocked and back away a few steps

"HOW? no more importantly you aren't mad, are you? Because of what i am i mean" she said with a hopeful look that i can help but stare at her eyes

"I saw you one day enter the park through a red circle with some black wings that quickly you hided, and of course it doesn't matter what you are, you will always be Rias my precious friend" i said while smiling suddenly she runs at me and catch me in a bone crush hug but i can't help but blush a little bit "WAH? RIAS?!"

"Thank you thank you thank you Ise we will always be friends" she said with teary eyes and suddenly she looks directly at me and said "so please come back i will be waiting for you" at that moment i hugged her back and whispered to her "of course"

FLASHBACK END

finally i arrived to the house where i used to live i unpacked everything, went out to buy some groceries and cook myself some dinner 'good thing that i took that cooking course while i was in Kyoto'', after finishing dinner i went to sleep early but before i prepared everything for my first at the academy "tomorrow, i will see you again tomorrow" when i was about to sleep i hear the voice of my partner.

**[oy partner, i don't know if you noticed but this town has a lot of presences]**

"Yes i felt some devils and fallens in the area but i wasn't certain how many they were, thanks Ddraig"

**[no problem partner]** and with that i went to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up that morning and quickly brushed my teeth and have some breakfast and later i put on my uniform "this is horrible" i said out loud, i threw away the tie and oppend the upper part of the uniform and the shirt showing my crimson v neck tight shirt that marks my muscles a little bit. When i was about to go out i noticed my bed hair and went to the bathrom to arrange it (like leluch from code geass) then i put arround my neck my black and crimson over the ear headphones. 'i should probably check on my weapons storage', at that moment i opened a rift of space (like xenovia does to durandal) and checked my dual guns (ebony ivory that shoot bullet out of magic, fire ,and whatever i want them to shoot and also my sword red queen, a sword of and unbreakable metal that i can infuse with the boosted gear power, the sword is said to be stronger than the demonic sword gram and the Excalibur when it was in one piece) "ok weapons check now i can finally go

As i was walking to school i saw in a park a blonde nun that was healing a boy with some green aura, then i approached her

"That's an incredible power that yo have" she turns around and smiled

"Hai, i was a gift that god gave to me, my name is Asia Argento, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Asia my name is Hyodou Issei, are you from around here?" I said while smiling to her which makes her have a faint pink blush on her face

"No no, i just came here to serve to church but i got lost and cant find it, do you now where it is Issei-san"

"Yes i know Asia,let's go i will take you there" she smiles brightly and follows me to the church

"Arigatou Issei-san, i am glad that on my first day i meet someone as kind as you" after she said that i couldn't help but smile at her

"It was no problem Asia, nowif you excuse me today is my first day so i need to get going, bye Asia i will visit you sometime"

"Goodbye Issei-san thank you and yes please visit me sometimes" after waving my hand at her i continue walking until i finally arrived to the academy

**[Hey partner do you remember that healing aura that the girl used to cure the boy, that was a sacred gear twilight healing it is said to be able to heal from humans to devil and angels even fallen angels]**

"Thanks partner i will keep an eye on her"

I arrived a couple of minutes late so everyone was already in their classrooms, i enter the school and started to walk to my classroom 'if i remember correctly the mail said that my classroom was 3-C'. Once i arrived at the class room i heard the professor talking and decided to knock the door. KNOCK KNOCK

RIAS POV

I, Rias gremory, am currently sitting in my desk next to my best friend/queen Akeno while think about when will my friend and first love, Ise, will comeback since almost three years passed from that day, after a few minutes my teacher says something

"Class i got good news we have a new student that is joining us as of today" immediately the girls started whispering about how they hope that is a handsome young man while the boys are saying that the want it to be a hot chick ' i wonder who it is... WAIT could it be) at that moment i heard a knock from the door

"Class silence this must be him, please come in" when the door open a very good looking and muscular young man comes from the door, then when i realize who it is my jaw drops to the floor and blushed slightly 'HE IS HERE, IT HAS TO BE HIM, IT HAS TO BE ISE!'. then look at my queen and realize the small blush that she has on her face suddenly she looks at me and when she notices my expression she says

"Ara ara ufufu"

ISE POV

As soon as i enter the room i start hearing the girls whispering about my appearance and for some reason the boys are insulting

"Ah, you must be the new student please present to the class" said the professor

"Hi everyone my name is Hyodou Issei, im 17 years old, pleased to meet you" after answering some questions about why am i younger, where i live before and surprisingly if i was single the teacher spoke

"Well class that's enough questions for now please Hyodou-san go and sit to the right of gremory-san" when he said it i turn my head and saw her at that moment my mind went overload 'ITS HER!, she is beautiful and has and aura of elegance around her, definitely as i remember her' as i go to my while hearing the males mutter something about lucky bastard the professor begins writing on the board so i take these chance to talk to her and see if she remembers me

"Hi Rias, I am back" i said while smiling when she turns to me immediately she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug while everyone gasps and the males burn with jealousy

"Welcome back Ise" she says with teary eyes and bright smile The i saw a beautiful girl with black hair a big ponytail looking at us the she speaks to Rias

"Ara ara, who is he Rias" she asked with a questioning look

"Easy there Akeno he is my precious friend, Ise" she said while stepping in front of me in a protective manner

"Ara ok then its okay, hello Issei-san my name is himejima Akeno please call me Akeno" she says with a small smile

"Hello Akeno-san, please call me Issei" i said while smiling and notice how she has a small blush on her face

"Hai Issei-kun" she said while smiling and having a faint pink blush on her cheek and i turn back to Rias who has their eyes narrowed

LATER

After a day of catching up with Rias and befriending Akeno i saw how they quickly disappear at the same time that Ddraig warned me about fallen angels activity in the area, so currently i am going to the place where supposedly the fallens are located once i entered what i saw make me scream Asia was crucified while a fallen one removes her sacred gear

"ASIAAAA!" I shouted without thinking it twice i already had ebony and ivory out of the space hole and star killing all the exorcist with ease 'they are no match for use, are they partner'

**[Of course not partner]**

…After ten minutes of carnage we could find Ise with both guns smoking and an army of exorcists dead and the corps of the fallen angel And a panting Issei

I picked up Asia and after caring her bridal style to the front of the church i spotted there entering my crimson haired savior

"RIAS PLEASE HELP HER!" I shouted with all my strength left and there i passed out because of the excess of efforts even thought i didn't needed to use boosted gear i still had to fight and emtire army

**RIAS POV**

i, Rias gremory heard a scream that belonged to my first love, Ise and turn around to watch a scene that made my heart to stop Ise was screaming so that i save a girl that he is carrying while he passed out due to what seemed to exhaustion and he is wounded in a lot of places. Immediately i run after him

"Akeno come quickly" as soon as we stop before the i star summoning my evil pieces ready to do what i have wanted for a long time 'with this Ise will be with me for a long time' she though with a dreamily expression

"Buchou what are you going to do she is the supposed witch with the sacred gear twilight healing that is said to heal everyone and he is..ISE!, buchou save him before he loses to much blood" she said with a worried expression

"Of course i will not let him die, both of them will be my new servants" then i put the my bishop piece to girl and made Akeno take her to the club and then i take out a pawn and use it on Ise but nothing happened, the i added one more and nothing happened it wasn't until i put all 8 pieces that the responded 'the eight of them?! I knew you were special Ise' then i took him to his house luckily mi familiar had detected him so that i can take him to rest there once i put him on his bed, i smiled and sat down next to him but before i realize i was falling asleep next to him "goodnight... my cute Ise"

**AN: HI zerorunner here this is my first time hers in fanfiction, anyway i hope you liked my prologue i now it was slow but it will start to pick up the pace also i would appreciate any kind of support/suggestions so please review and tell me which girls do would you like in the harem no limit until i sat so next chapter will be up tomorrow, goodbye have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone as promIsed here it is the second chapter of true crimson power, remember this is a harem fic so please suggest which girls would you like to see in it**

**Disclaimer: i do not own highschool dxd or any other series that are mentioned in this story**

I, Hyodou Issei am currently trying to wake up and walk up from my bed but there are two things that don't let me do it, the first one is that i feel a certain weight on my back that is grabbing me tightly and the second one is a warm sensation, after sometime i decided to check where were this sensations coming from and as soon i turn around i see a picture that can only be described as perfection the she was my crimson haired savior sleeping peacefully while illuminated with light that is coming from the window while hugging me, then i noticed it, she was naked 'her body is perfect, she can only be described as a goodness, stop WHY IS NAKED, no no wait a second knowing Rias there must be a perfect reason for this, hey partner WAKE UP, do you know what happened here' i said once I calmed down.

**[Hi partner, and yes i know what happened, she brought from that church and started healing you with magic and for why is she naked i think it is because that magic that she used may be stronger with direct contact and maybe she is more comfortable this way]**

"Thanks partner, hey Rias wake up, let me go so I can make breakfast" i said while very carefully shaking her, then i hear her yawn and as soon as she opens her eyes and looks at me a small blush is formed in her face.

"Ise, good morning, how are you felling" she says to me while smiling and soon as i see this for some reason my heart skips a beat

"Good morning Rias, I am feeling great thanks for everything, please get dressed while i go to prepare us some breakfast" suddenly her face turns serious

"Wait Issei, there is something i need to tell you, you are no longer human because of your wounds i decide to reincarnate you as my devil servant" she says while having a shameful face, i wanted to cheer her up so i gently hug her

"Don't worry about it, you did it for saving me, instead be happy we will be together for a long time as of now...but that's to bad" when i noticed her confused look i say "because i will not be able to call you Rias, i will have to call you either master or buchou or boss"

"that's all, you scared me for a second i thought that you didn't like the idea and as your master i order you to call me Rias if you dont there will be punishment, by the way if you didn't know the devil can reincarnate other with devil pieces, they are just like chess pieces so the maximum of servants that you can have is 15, but the strange thing is that you took the 8 pawn pieces to turn into a devil, that means you are very powerful or have a very special talent" she said adopting a thinking pose

"well Rias if you truly want to now, let me tell you that i was not necessarily normal, i am the new sekiryuutei and the wielder of the legendary sword red queen, and the lost guns ebony and ivory" when i finished i noticed her drop her jaw

"WHAT?! You mean i have the sekiryuutei as a servant that is also the wielder of legendary weapons that were said to be lost...i knew you were special" she mumbled the last part

"Exactly now please get dressed and if you want take a shower go ahead i will go down to make breakfast."

After some time i finish setting up the table i hear Rias coming down so i start serving the breakfast and as soon as she sits down we begin to eat

"Wow this is delicious i didn't knew you can cook" she says while trying to eat with elegance but failing since sheis enjoying the food... a lot.

After finishing the breakfast we grab what we need and we head out and for some reason she grabs my arm so now we are walking together.

As soon as we enter the school gate i can hear the girls whispering and giggling while other girls are glaring daggers at Rias, and of courss the boys are insulting me while looking at me with looks of extreme jealousy and rage.

After a while we enter the classroom where if it not were for Rias and Akeno i will truly die of boredom. Finally after some long hours of tortur... erm i mean learning Akeno and Rias asked me to follow them.

"Ise, this is the room for the occult research club for short ORC, but that is just a hobby, here every day after school my servants reunite for meetings and all that" after she finishes we enter a building with a blonde young man and a silver haired loli 'cute'

"Yuuto, Koneko this is Issei my new pawn" when she says this the two of them come in front of me

"Hello Issei-sempai my name I Kiba yuuto, I am in second year please take care of me" she says with a smile and we shake hands

"Hello sempai my name is toujou Koneko, nice to meet you" she said with and expressionless face but i am able to see a very small blush on her face

After we present each other a girl that looks that has a familiar face comes down she has blonde face and... 'Wait a second ITS ASIA!'

"Asia is that you, its me Ise" when i said this she quickly runs to me and hugs me immediately i notice that Rias and Akeno narrow her eyes

"Issei-san thank you for coming to rescue me the other day, thanks to that you handed me to buchou-san and she revived me even though I am a devil now" she said with a sad smile

"Don't be sad asia look at it this way now you are alive again and i am also a devil so we will be able to be to together" when i said this her sad smile turns into a bright one and she tights the hug.

After my reunion with asia, Rias explain everything we need to know about being devil and we celebrate with tea and a cake that Akeno-san brought, after a while we heard a knock from the door and Kiba went to open it then a girl that i recognize as the student council president enters with a girl next to her that is wearing glasses and for some reason she is staring at me with a cold serious face but if you look carefully you could see a small blush

"Hello Sona what brings you here" asked Rias to the SC president, she is smiling which makes me to believe that they are friends

"Hello Rias, i came here to meet your new servants and to introduce them to my peerage and to show my new pawn Saji" she said while pointing at the only guy behind her

"Well Sona, she is asia argento my new bishop and he is Ise my new pawn" she said grabbing my arm and bringing me forward

"Wait Ise...hyodu Issei? , she is the one you mentioned your childhood friend isn't he?

"Yes he is Sona, go on Issei present yourself" she said while patting my back in an affectionate way.

"Hai, hello kaichou my name is Hyodou Issei please call me Issei, i am in 3rd year" i said with giving her a small bow

"Hello Issei-san my name is Sona Sitri i am the SC president and also the heiress to the house of Sitri, a friend of Rias is a friend of mine so please call me Sona" she said with a small smile while extending her hand for a handshake

"Pleased to meet you Sona-san" i said to her while smiling and accept her handshake at that moment i was able to see what i believe was a blush but i also notice the only in her group glaring at me with narrowed eyes, suddenly he quickly come forward and separates the handshake to grab my hand in his own handshake while trying to hurt me 'poor fool'

"If you excuse kaichou i want to introduce myself, hi i am Saji Genshirou, i am a second year is nice to meet my fellow pawn" he said while trying to put more strength into my hand.

"Hi Saji, nice to my another one like me" the i start to put strength into my hand and suddenly he is on his knees "not so brave anymore huh" as i said it i can see Rias and her peerage even Sona-san smiling

"Who do you think you are fool, i took 4 pawn pieces so clearly in strength i am superior" he said with a punkass attitude 'i have a feeling that he will be a pain in the ass'

"Saji you..." Sona-san didn't get to finish because i smiled at her and she started blushing

"oh yeah... well tell me Saji-chan do you dance" when i call him that Rias and Akeno-san start giggling "Sona-san i apologize for this" at that moment i took ebony and start shooting at the floor under his foot and when i saw him jumping trying to avoid the bullets i said "dance Saji-chan, faster" and that did Rias and her peerage, Sona and some of her servants laugh loudly, then it stopped shooting "and by the way took 8 pieces" i said and once i saw Sona's peerage jaws on the floor i start walking back to Rias, which as soon as she can took my arm.

"Who do you think you are kaichou you will not let this go unpunished do you?" said to Sona

"Of course not Saji" she said smiling at me, when the boy hears this puts on a cocky smile "when we get back you will receive 1000 spankings" the boy's boy face turns pale "well Rias i have to go, pleased to met you Issei-san argento-san" and then she and her peerage retire

"Buchou they called us, we have to hunt a stray" said Akeno-san with a serious face

"Okay asia stay here so that when we come back you could heal our wounds the rest with me"

"Hai bouchou" said everyone

**At an location of the stray**

"Issei please stand back so you can see how devils fight" Rias said smiling at me

"No Rias don't worry I know how devil fight, I have fought a lot of them, so now is time for you to watch how I fight with only 15% of effort" as soon as said that everyone look at me as if I have grown a second head but I didn't care and entered the building. Once we were inside what greeted us was the figure of a naked woman but as soon I saw her I knew she meant trouble, so I put my fighting stand and get ready to fight.

When she saw this she start to grow up A LOT she turned literally into a gigantic beast with fangs and multiple leg, and scary jaw that opens in half 'ok there goes my lunch' and charges at me 'bring it on'.

"Come forth RED QUEEN!" as I said that a rift in space is opened a the handle of my beautiful sword came out so I took it and in a blink of an eye I was in the air in front of her ready to slash, while in the air she sends to me tentacles from hear back so I grab my sword in my right hand and while falling I cut them in half. Once at the ground I start running between her legs and soon as she started to try and crush me y started slashing every single one of the 6 legs.

Once she loses the balance completely I put away red queen in the same rift and take out ebony and ivory. While gripping both guns I jump as high in the air as I can, then once I am over her I start descending while spinning and at the time shooting all around her body, once I am on the floor again I can see her wounded body 'with that body and smell she definitely is Swiss cheese' as I was laughing in my mind I notice that in a desperate attack she sends her tail to smash me 'not going to work' I threw my guns in the air and make a 360 spin to evade her tail while at the same time charge my hands with red demonic power, once I finished spinning I grab my falling guns which glow in red with my hand and only say one thing

"**Jackpot**"

Then 2 red bullets exit my guns and start spinning with each other forming a red comet which has the power of a boosted dragon shot, as soon as they hit the target a bright flash is seen which makes everyone cover their eyes and not a second later and explosion is heard and the only thing left were the monster was… is smoke arising from a pool of blood.

Once I turn around I saw the faces of the others they were not showing any expression instead they were frozen in place.

"What I tried to not make it overkill" I said while enjoying every single bit of their expressions

"I-i-i-se is that your power" Rias asked me while stuttering not believing what she saw

"What no that's between 10 and 20%, I am glad you make me your servant Rias, wanted to show you everything that I learned this part years, so did I impress you" I said with a hopeful look

"That was INCREDIBLE! Ise I am glad that you are my servant, I am glad that you are back" she said while hugging me and suddenly started to blush when she noticed that I return the hug.

"Buchou lets go back the club room so we can have a proper celebration" suggested Akeno-san

"Of course let's go everyone" said Rias while smiling

"Hai buchou" responded everyone in unison

'Definitely this will be fun'.

**AN: hi everyone, as promIsed this is the second chapter I corrected a lot of grammar mistakes as suggested and write my first battle scene tell me what you think of it. I appreciate all the support/suggestion so please review and tell me which girls you would like to see in the harem, no limit until I said so. **

**Small preview for next chapter**: the arrival of the chicken 1 vs 16, BRING IT ON!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone this is the 3rd chapter (timeskip two weeks from chapter 2) or True Crimson Power (TCP), this is a harem fic so please suggest girls so I can add and in a couple of days I will announce the members of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own highschool dxd or any other series which are mentioned here.**

I, Hyodou Issei am currently in what I think is a delicate situation, why?, well simply because Rias appeared from a magic circle to my room and has a desperate face, after a while of us staring at each other she decided to speak

"Please make love to me" she said…'WAIT WHAT?!'

"Why? Rias what's happening please talk to me" I said to her while looking directly into her aqua blue eyes.

"What am I not good enough?!" she said with teary eyes 'I need to stop this situation'

"Don't you EVER say that again, Rias you are more than any guy could ask for, what I am trying to do is to make you tell me what happened that you are like this, Rias you know that I will always listen to you no matter what you to said, ok? I tell her while smiling and cupping her cheek, the she blushes and nods

"My family forced me into a marriage with the heir of the phoenix family and he is coming tomorrow to the club to speak about the wedding, so I was hoping to break it having someone…important…to take my purity because I don't know what to do please, please tell me what to do." She said with teary and pleading eyes 'damn not those eyes'

"Rias calm down, don't worry about it, I have an idea but I need you to trust completely in me ok?" I smiled reassuringly to her making her calm down and after that she hugs me tightly

"Yes, I always trust you, thank you, is there something you need me to do?"

"No just tomorrow act as always and of course when he comes don´t say yes to him, and if he tries anything come towards me I will be standing near you is that ok?" We separate from the hug and she nods in agreement, suddenly another magic circle appears and a maid with silver hair comes from it …'one second, maid clothes and silver hair, it has to be her!'

"ojou-sama what do you think you are doing here" the woman asked Rias ignoring me completely

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?!" says a surprised Rias 'yes it is her, it is Grayfia'

"I came here to stop you from annulling the marriage contract, to stop you from giving away your purity to some low-life" Grayfia said with a cold face

"Grayfia?, the world certainly is a small place huh? And low-life, wow that was harsh" I said with a smile, when she notices me she gasps

"Issei-kun?!" she says completely surprised, then she goes back to her maid behavior "ojou-sama how doyo know him?"

"Grayfia, he is my new pawn Hyodou Issei, wait do you know each other?" she looks at me wanting for answers

"Yes we met each other in a mission; they were hunting ultimate-class strays and I was in the area so I helped them, let my guess Sirzechs is your brother, isn't he?" when I said this Rias nods

"Yes he is but because he is a maou he doesn't use the Gremory name instead he adopted the Lucifer name so he is now called Sirzechs Lucifer"she said while smiling

"it was nice to see you again Issei-kun, ojou-sama please come so we have a small talk abaout the importance of this marriage" she says while activating a magic circle and when she was not looking Rias turns to me and stares at me I wink at her and she smiles and nods

"Okay Grayfia but can Akeno be there with me" she asked

"No problem, after all a queen needs to be always close to their king" once they stepped in the circle Grayfia nods at me and Rias waves her hand, I wave back and wink at her, which makes her blush 'cute'

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today is the day, today Rias will need as much help as I can give her, I am ready for it, I hope my plan works.

**[Partner I know what you are planning a let me tell you in case you need me you have all my support]**

'Thanks partner I might need the boosted gear power to win this, but still I will win no matter what' I said with confidence

Once at the school I went to the club room because I know I will be needed there, when I enter I see Rias with a serious expression looking at a blank spot and Akeno-san nervously preparing tea.

"Ohayo Rias, Akeno" as soon as they notice their facial expressions changes completely Rias has a bright smile and Akeno looks calm and relaxed with her normal smile.

"Ohayo ise/Issei-kun" they respond me, after a couple of minutes asia, which by the way is now living with Koneko 'she wanted to live with me but for some reason Rias didn't wanted, I wonder if… No impossible', Koneko and Kiba are now in club room and not a minute later a yellow magic circle appears on the ground 'he is here'

From the magic circle blonde man appears 'he is somewhat handsome but he dresses trying to appear badass but he looks like an idiot'

"Rias, my wife, I raiser phoenix came to discuss the date of the reception and other things related to the ceremony" raiser said, when I heard how she called Rias her wife I felt as if something inside me snapped 'let's be honest here I will not let her have Rias because I like her, I remember when we were kids she saved me from my own loneliness, she was there for me even though we were far away from each other, with the time I developed a crush on her and this days that I spent with her were just a reminder of that. Hey partner I know that this must sound crazy but do you think that I will have a chance with her?'

**[Partner believe me when I said that if you save her from this guy you will have more than just chances]**

'Thanks partner, now more than ever I want to win this for her' I said with extreme determination

"Raiser, I already told you I am not your wife and we will no discus anything because there won't be any wedding" Rias says clearly angry, and then riser stands up

"And I already told you that yes there will be a marriage because if not you will embarrass your family name, and your house will go extinct" Riser says with a tone of authority 'as if chicken'

"I will not embarrass my name, and my house will go extinct, I will marry someone but I will choose who I will marry" she says while giving me a glance 'wait I could be…please tell me it is true…maybe I am just over thinking the situation' of course Rias action didn't go unnoticed by Riser and he tries to touch her but I stand up and Rias came to my side, when Riser tries to touch her again I grab her hand and grip it with a little bit of strength

"Excuse me but clearly she doesn't want you to touch it" I said with a serious face the he looks at me

"What are you doing you low-class shit, I order you to put your hand this instant" he said to me trying to intimidate me then Ddraig and I think the same thing 'idiot'/**[idiot]. **When he said this all the girls start glaring daggers at him

"Wait a second I am lost, should I give 1 or 2 shits" I say while adopting a mocking thinking pose, when I said Rias giggles.

"What did you say you little piece of sh…" he never got to finished because a magic circle appears and Grayfia appears

"please stop riser-sama" when she says this riser backs away so I move to the corner of the room to avoid conflicts "Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama thought of something fair to decided if ojou-sama marries or not" and soon as she says this another magic circle appears and reveals Sirzechs

"A rating game" he says to the people I the room 'I looks like he doesn't sees me, better this way'

"A rating game?! " Rias exclaims surprised

"Yes Rias a raitig game if you win you will now have to marry, do you accept?" Sirzechs says while adopting a serious face

"Ye.." Rias stopped because she looked at me

"No, it is not fair because Rias group is not experienced if large battle and we do not have the required to train them they will just get hurt and lose all the same" I say while winking at Rias which makes her blush and at the same time feel more relaxed "I take it that you want entertainment so I will give it to you, I offer and all out battle of me against riser and his peerage" when I finished this everyone looks at me with wide eyes and riser smirks

"and tell me who are you that think you can win against 16 enemies and win" Sirzechs says looking at me but he can see my face since I am looking through the window then I turn around and he looks confused 'looks like he still doesn't remember me' then I look at Grayfia who is smiling

I walk towards him "you know just your good ol' sekiryuutei" as I say this everyone except Grayfia and Rias widen and froze in place, Sirzechs has his jaw on the floor

"Issei-kun is that you" Sirzechs says smiling

"of course Sirzechs-san" I say while waving "and…do you accept my preposition" I said while snickerins, the he laughs

"hahaha, of course, that's the best entertainment that you could as for" then he looks at riser "do you agree with this riser" he asked with a serious face, riser laughs

"Of course Sirzechs-sama I will destroy the little disrespectful brat" Sirzechs and me start to smile evilly

"When will this duel take place" Sirzechs while looking at me

"As soon as you can get a place to fight and gather the people that you want to watch it" I said with confidence

"Confident aren't we, okay Rias in 5 hours all of your peerage will have to wait here" Sirzechs say with authority

"Hai onii-sama"

**5 HOURS LATER**

After 5 long hours of preparation a magic circle appears and Grayfia come out of it, at the same time Sona-san opens the door with his queen, tsubaki-san, I knew her because everytime I went to the SC room she along with a blue haired girl named tsubasa yura stare at me while blushing. They are here to check that everything in the game is official and no one cheats.

"Ready ojou-sama" says Grayfia while looking at Rias with a serious expression

"Hai Grayfia, let's go guys" Rias said, she grabs my arm and walks to the magic circle along with the rest of the club, this gesture didn't go unnoticed by Grayfia when she saw this she smiles happily and she looks…sad? 'Wait what?' my thoughts got interrupted because the magic circle shined and we appeared at an arena, in the seats there were very few people. In one side there was Sirzechs sitting next to a red haired boy and a red haired adult 'probably Rias dad' next to him a woman which has a face very similar to Rias 'definitely her mom' on the other side 2 blonde adults which I not recognize 'if I have to guess I will say that they are lord and lady phoenix' finally in front of me is Raiser screaming to his 15 servants how if they lose they will be a disgrace to the phoenix name.

Then I hear sirze…'I guess I should call him differently' maou-sama speaking "this duel will decide the marriage of Rias if raiser wins Rias will marry him immediately and if Issei-kun wins…wait, what will you want WHEN you win" I got to say that emphasis in when was a nice touch

"Just one thing, I want the marriage of Rias Gremory to be dissolved" as I say this Sirzechs smile and Rias blushes.

"If that's what you wish for I won't stop you, please everyone that will no fight go up to the stairs to the places which you got designated." Just before the go up Rias looks at me and murmured "please be safe" when everyone exits the area Sirzechs stands up and says "battle start!"

Just as he says that riser went to the farthest corner in the arena with her bishop she also emanates the aura of a phoenix 'they must be related' and they stay there 'the chicken hides behind her servants? Useless'

From the group of 14 6 walk forth 2 of them have something that look like cat ears, 2 of them are twins with..CHAINSAWS 'what do kids play with these days' and two girls that are definitely knights because of their swords, they immediately charge at me 'really they think they can win without planning anything, I guess I have to show them their mistake'

"Boosted gear" as soon as I said that a re gauntlet appears in my left arm 'Ddraig give me some boosts'

**[Got it partner]**

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST] **one I finished boosting I took out ebony a ivory and send them all the power **[TRANSFER] **when this is heard my guns start shining with a green light

"Let's play for a bit shall we" I charge at them I start jumping while rotating to the left and right at the same time I am shooting small green bullets, when I finished shooting the girls could see that they didn´t have a scratch instead they got all the bullets glued to their skin

"Is that all you got" said one of the cat girls when she was about to come forth I shout

"DRAGON BARRAGE!" at the time I shout that I snap my finger and every single bullet on the skin of the girls start exploding with green flashes. After 5 seconds everyone was able to see again they saw an image that let their jaws hanging all 6 of the girls were on the ground with blood and smoke coming from their bodies, all of them unconscious and not a second after they disappear and Grayfia announced

**{Riser 4 Pawns, 2 Knights retire} **

Without giving them a second to rest I charge at the rest of the peerage and they divide in 2 groups the group on the front consist of 2 girls dressed like maid, 1 girl with blue hair, and 1 hair with her hair tied in 2 buns with white cloth.

"Come forth RED QUEEN!" I grab my sword and charge at them the girl with blue hair tries to hit me with her wooden staff but I sidestep and attacked her with my sword in a non fatal spot but a good-enough spot so that she losses a lot of blood forcing her to retire, and that's exactly what happened.

**{Riser 1 Pawn retires}**

Both maids charge at me but I jump and land behind them the I make an upwards slash that cuts into the back of one of them then I rotate and finish the other one with an horizontal slash after 1 second both of them fall to the ground.

**{Riser 2 Pawns retire}**

The last one comes at me put I grab her by her shirt and throw her to girls of the second group, 2 girls tried to catch her but because I put too much strength throwing her they drop with her, not wasting 1 second I charge a small amount of magic on my hand and throw it at them **[DRAGON SHOT] **after the explosion the three girls are unconscious on the ground then they disappear.

**{Riser 1 Pawn, 2 Rooks retire}**

'Ok 4 more to go let's do this' I with all the speed I could master making everyone see me as a blur and step in front of a girl with black hair **[BOOST] [TRANSFER]** I transfer my boosted gear power to sword which is now shining bright green then I jump upwards and while falling I make a downwards slash with my boosted sword "DRAGON SLASH" when my sword touches the ground it causes and small explosion enough to send the girl flying backwards

**{Riser 1 Bishop retires}**

A girl with purple hair steps in front of me and starts talking 'I will let her talk so I gain more energy'

"My name is Yubelluna I am Riser-sama's queen also known as the bomb queen do you think I will let you get pass me? " she said while incrementing her aura

"I don't maybe" then I disappear and appear in front of her kicking her to the corner where Riser is, and when she once she hits the wall I start running after her but stop at the middle to see riser hitting his own queen.

Raiser picks up Yubelluna by the hair and slapped her "what the fuck do you think you are doing! You are supposed to be my queen, the strongest after me but instead you are a useless piece, you are just as good as a meet shield" he said slapping her again and throwing her at me she has trouble standing so I opened a rift on space and put the sword inside and it closes itself. Then I walk to Yubelluna and help her stand

"Why? Why are you helping me? I am from the opposite team" she says weakly

"Because I can't stand scum such as Riser, what he did and said to you was unforgivable, I heard from you, you have quite a nice reputation as The Bomb Queen so tell me why someone with your talent is with him?" I said while sitting her in the ground and kneeling in front of her

"I am with him because I don't have anywhere else to go, so he made me her queen because of my ability to fight, the only one of her peerage that doesn't fight is Ravel, the girls with him, she is his sister and supposedly she will become a free bishop of her mother after this fight" she said finally trusting me

"Ok I will give you a chance, you will not be able to be a queen anymore but I want you to become other free bishop along with Ravel and say that you will be in the future peerage of the sekiryuutei, I promise once I am high-class you will be one of my first pieces, my bishop and promise to treat you fairly and always respect your abilities is that ok?" as soon as I finish she widen her eyes and nods at me with teary eyes "I don't want to hurt my future bishop so please retire and let my handle that scum" as soon as I said that she raises her hand and retires

**{Raiser Queen retires}**

'Now then lets avenge my future bishop' as I said this I start walking towards riser while constantly rising my power **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST… BOOST] [EXPLOSION] **all the accumulated power in transferred to me and I use it to disappear with god-like speed and appear in front of riser giving him and uppercut, then I jump high in the air and make a spin kick causing Riser to land on the floor once he lands I got on top of him and start punching his face with a boosted punch *PUNCH* "give up" *PUNCH* "give up" *PUNCH* "GIVE THE FUCK UP" *PUNCH* when I was about to punch him again ravel stops me and said to me

"Please don't hurt him anymore onii-sama you already lost please give up" then I said to him

"Make sure he gives up otherwise I will have to deal with him again" when I said to her I saw her blushing for some reason and Raiser getting scared

"Ok ok please stop, please" he shouts with his face restored because of his phoenix powers but still bleeding A LOT from the mouth and the nose the he raise his hand "I give up"

**{Raiser retired, winner Hyodou Issei} **

after the announcement a magic circle appears an I appeared in an infirmary so I can rest because to be honest I am a little bit exhausted 'I finished it without balance breaker, that's nice but I still needed my boosted powers' I decide to rest so i get to the bed and lay down on it, after some minutes the door opens and Rias came through it, before i notice it she hughs me tightly

"Thank Ise, thank you, you saved me from the engaggement" she says while looking at me with a bright smile and teary eyes "but these was just one, there will be others in the future"

'Maybe I should tell her the truth, Ddraig said that i have a chance so maybe ...' "I don't care i will as many times as i need to for you to be free" then suddenly she makes a sad smile

"Of course you will for me..,after all you are my servant" she says with a painful expression 'that's it I am telling, please...please'

"No baka! I don't do it only because I am your servant, I do it because I...like you" I mumbled the last part and she looks straight at me

"What did you say, please repeate, I want to know what you said" she said with a hopeful look that for some reason I can't resist

"I said I like you! No more than that...I love you!, I love you Rias, I loved you when we were younger and I love you now that's why I will always fight for you" i said cupping her cheek and suddenly I fell water in my hand, she was shedding tears

"I am so happy" she hugs me tightly "I love, I love you with all my heart, I thought that you will never realize because I couldn't come up with the courage that I needed to tell you." As soon as she says that her face gets closer and closer to mine, and before I realise it we were kissing, it was not a kiss filled with lust, no it was filled with our strongest emotion towards each other...love. after a half a minute we separete and look at each other.

"That was just...wow" I said not being able to descrive what I am felling

"Wow inded" she says the we hug gently "Ne Ise, do you think I could live with you, I live alone in the clubroom but now I don't want to be aprart from you" when she says this I pat her head slowly

"Of course, Rias after all you arr my girlfriend, aren't you?" When I say this she shows me a smile as bright as the sun

"Hai" she said with teary eyes, hugging mexas if her life deppended on it

"Well then shall we go home Rias" I said then she pecks my cheek and nods, while we head out of room rias holding my hand and we see the entire ORC and maou-sama

"Congtatulations on your victory Issei-kun" she said while smiling then he noticed my hand holding Rias's hand "ohhh I see congratulations Rias, Now Issei-kun call me onii-chan" he said while smiling

"I don't know if that will be possible...for now" when I say the last part Rias blushes madly and Sirzechs widens his eyes. Then I turn to everyone on the ORC "well let's go to club so that we can go home" when we get ready we go inside a magic circle, once in clubroom we say our goodbyes and we separate but what surprised was that Akeno-san pecked me on cheek to say goodbye causing Rias to look a her dangerously, after everyone goes out Rias and I walk for 15 minutes and we arrive at my house not bothering about collecting Rias's things for the club because we will do it tomorrow morning. After having a small dinner with my new girlfriend we head out to sleep and for some reason I didn't have to ask were she would sleep, some part of me knew the answer.

"Goodnight Rias" I said to her while gently hugging her waist

"Good night Ise-koi"...'wait, she called me koi?' But before I even got to ask she alredy asleep do I decide to do the same as her and slowly close my eyes.

**AN: now that i finish the 3rd chapter I can say to you that if these first 3 chapters looked that they were hurried it is because it was not an accident, that's because these firsts chaters are kind of the prologue to the harem fic (getting to know some of the members and setting up the main pairing hope you find the hints that i put for future members of the harem), sorry if at the end of the story you find grammar mistakes, thay is only because the final part I did it with my cellphone.**

**Don't forget this is a harem please keep suggesting members for it**

**Also next chapter will be post tomorrow I think and it will be deepening the relations with some girls and the start of the Excalibur ark. well see you later goodbye, have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone today I bring you chapter 4 of TCP, last chapter it was like the final of the "Prologue" of the story, that's the reason why the last chapters may havec looked hurried, because I wanted to set up the main pairing (Isexrias), now I got a question for you, should I add katerea Levithian to the harem/future peerage?.**

I,Hyodou Issei am currently in a moment of pure happiness, why?, well becausei have just woken up and remember everything that happened yesterday, first of all i defeated a professional rating game team without balance breaker, I cooked some chicken, and I already got a piece for my future peerage, and the most important of all was the fact that now Rias and I are dating, just remembering that makes me happy 'Oi Ddraig wake up, you were right all the time I did have a chance'

**[Yes partner, congratulations, but let me give and advice Rias is not the only ones, also let me tell you that all my previous hosts had a harem because they brought people towards them, now if you excuse me I will go back to sleep]**

"Ne Rias wake up" I said while poking her cheek and she doesn't even react, so I decided to use another method, I give her a chaste kiss on the lips and back away a little then she yawns in a very cute way and when she opens her eyes and sees me she immediately raIses her head and gives me a loving kiss.

"Good morning Rias" I said to her while smiling and playing with her crimson hair

"Good morning koi" she says to me with a beautiful smile

"Why do you call me koi and not Ise?" I said to her with a puzzle look

"Simply silly, because I love and I won't hide it" she said then she gives me a kiss on my cheek "And that won't change"

"Let me guess I don't have a choice, do I?" then she giggles

"No not at all, get up and change, I am cooking today" then she exits the room 'wait Rias can cook, this will be delicious'. After eating a delicious breakfast we start walking towards the school with our fingers interlaced, luckily the students didn't notice my relationship with Rias, if they knew they would cause a ruckus.

RIAS POV

I, Rias Gremory am currently in the ORC because i wanted to have a private talk with Akeno since I now of her crush on my boyfriend.

"Hey Akeno, I wanted to talk to you privately for a while" 'I wonder how I will tell her'

"It's about Issei-kun, isn't it?" I then looked at her with a shocked face "What?, I now you Rias so it's pretty much obvious to me" then she smiles sadly "you now he is the first man that i actually have feelings for"

"I now that's why I wanted to talk, Akeno you're my best friend and my queen, i don't lime seeing you down, so I came up with a plan." I said to her while smiling, when I noticed her puzzled look I continued "I will give you two weeks to tell him the truth about you, and he still looks at you like Akeno, I will be willing to share him with, with the only condition that I will be the legal wife" I said then I noticed that Akeno is frozen in place "With that being said let's eat before launch break is over"

ISE POV

I am currently having launch in the SC together with Sona-san and Tsubaki-san

"So you are dating Rias now?" Sona asked, when I nod I saw her smile turn into a sad one.

"Yes I am but I have a problem, not with Rias but the rest of the girls of the OCR have feelings for me, or that's what I think, also Ddraig told me that Rias is not the only one and that all previous sekiryuuteis had harems" when i said this Sona-san and Tsubaki-san widen their eyes as if they have realized something and blush a little. "I just don't want to make the girls sad if I can avoid it, but that won't be disrespectful towards them?" I ask

"NO!.,.erm I mean not at all right Tsubaki" she says while blushing, Tsubaki-san who is blushing madly is moving her hands furiously negating something

"No no no no, not at all Issei-san but if consider it in the future you should talk it with Rias-san" she says while having some kind of new found determination ...'I wonder why'

**[Partner, you idiot] **Ddraig said but before I can even ask him what he meant he goes back to sleep

After lunch break we continue with our daily hours of torture, but thanks to a miracle the teacher was absent so we had an hour of self study. After school I was walking with Rias towards the entrance she looks at me and says

"Ne koi, do you think I can call up a club meeting at your house, because in a couple of minutes they are going to clean the club" when says this I nod 'I still can't get used to be called koi'

"Sure but first we should pick up your stuff from the club" when I said this she pecks my cheek an smile brightly, when we arrive at the clubroom we picked her clothes and the rest of her stuff, while searching for her stuff I came across a door which looked to be tightly sealed 'I wonder what it'is in there', after picking up her stuff we go home through the magic circle and quickly pack everything, after a couple of minutes the doorbell rang and Akeno came in and started preparing tea and a couple of minutes after her Kiba, Koneko and Asia came in, we were ready to start the meeting 'if this could be called like this, why did I have to keep that stupid albums of photos'

"Little Ise, little Ise, little Ise" says Rias with stars in her eyes 'earth if you want to eat me, now is the to do it' while Rias is busy admiring my small butt cheeks Asia is by her side saying that she understands exactly how she feels while Koneko is looking at other album that has the photos of … 'oh god no the kindergarten one…what have I done to you maou-sama's', Akeno is giggling at every photo she looks at while serving and Kiba is stuck in one page looking at a photo without blinking 'I wonder what got into him, maybe he is on his period', then he looks at me and says

"Hey Issei-kun do you know what is photo?" he points at the photo of me and Irina sitting on the floor while playing video games. 'I still can't believe I thought she was boy if it wasn't for Draig I would still be thinking that'

"Yes she is my childhood friend Irina, our parents used to know each other so we played together a lot, why?" after I say this he points at an specific part of the photo, a sword and looks at me hoping for some kind of answer "ahh that's Excalibur, now that I think about it her parents were very religious maybe one of them was an exorcist". Immediately he frowns 'He must be related in some way or another with Excalibur to have a reaction like that' after this the reunion ended and each of them went their separate ways and for some reason Kiba was frowning the entire time, after that Rias and I we each take a shower, have dinner cooked by Rias and went to sleep.

The next day was pretty the same thing except I had to make a couple of contracts, in which by the way I found a patron, mostly rich or business woman ask for me to basically make the company or pamper them. Today I am walking towards home alone since Rias needed to do some work on the clubroom but when I arrive at my house I see 2 figures with white robes that give me chills but when I come closer one of them shouts

"ISEEI-KUN!" and jumps to hug me while in the air her hood falls and I see her face a very beautiful girl with chestnut colored with twin tails…'I know her from somewhere, wait a second that face and that 1000 watts smile, IRINA!"

"Irina is that you, it has been a while" I said while smiling then she backs away from the hug

"Yes it has Issei-kun, Xenovia he is my childhood friend Iseei-kun, Issei-kun she is my partner xenovia". Then she slides her good showing a beautiful woman with blue hair 'the short hair is new nut definitely it suits her' then I gently hug her

"It's been a while Xenovia it's good to know that you are okay" the we pull out of the hug

"It has been a while indeed Ise, is nice to see you again" she smiles

"Wait wait, you know each other?" asks a puzzled

"It's is long story please come in" once inside I start to tell the story to Irina of how I meet Xenovia 2 and a half years ago when she was in a mission hunting some exiled exorcist and since I knew the area I helped her to find them. I also told them how I became a devil they were not so happy about it, but they trust me so it´s ok, after that they start telling me about their trips.

"First of Irina let me tell you that you have turned become very beautiful and Xenovia you look Gorgeous with your short hair, and second you girls sound like you make a great team" they both blush heavily. After some more time of drinking tea and telling stories they both stand up and said

"Well Issei-kun we got to go, tomorrow we will go talk with your master gremory-san to talk about some important matters, please tell her" then we all walk to the girls

"Goodbye Xenovia, Irina it was very nice seeing you again" I said while waving and smiling, they wave back at me

"Good bye Ise/Issei-kun see you tomorrow" both said. After a couple of minutes Rias arrives and I tell her everything that happened at first she got extremely worried when I told her that 2 church members were waiting for me but calmed down when I told her that they were my friends

NEXT DAY AT THE CLUB

I arrived at the club room and everyone was there after talking with the girls and Kiba's behavior a knock is heard on the door so I went to open it, it was the girls.

"Hello Xenovia, Irina" I said both of them say hello to me and give me a gently hug and say so as not to hurt me with their crosses or their sword which they told me to be Excalibur 'Kiba will not be happy about this, but I won't let him hurt them', after our greetings I walked to the clubroom where everyone was waiting for them Rias and Akeno were waiting for them in one of the couches in front of the table, Xenovia and Irina sit on the opposite couch Xenovia putting her huge sword besides her, I was about to stand with Asia and Koneko but Rias patted the couch at her left as she moves closer to Akeno, once I sit next to her she puts her hand on top of mine, this causes Xenovia and Irina to narrow their eyes but I give them a reassuring smile and they calm down, when I look to the back of them I see Asia pouting with teary eyes and Koneko has an expression that I can't read.

"You are the devil in charge of this territory are you not?" said Xenovia while looking at Rias

"Yes I am, my name is Rias Gremory and this are my servants" says Rias while pointing at us with her hand "Ise told me that you have something to talk with me"

"Ah yes, I will be direct, some fallen angels have stolen Excalibur fragments and we came here to retrieve them and in the worst case scenario destroy them, when came here to ask you and your group to not mediate in our problems and let us solve it" said Xenovia with a serious expression.

"Don't you think that is dangerous for only you two to find who stole the excaliburs and to retrieve them or destroy them?" Rias asked with the same expression as Xenovia "Are you sure that you don't need our help?" both of them think for a little time then they point at me

"We may not be able to ask help from devils because of appearances but nobody say we couldn't ask the help of a dragon" Rias only looks at me and I smile her then she turns to Xenovia and nods "but only if he defeats one of us in combat" she said while smircking

"Did I just hear a challeng Xen" I said while using the name I use to joke around with her

"Who knows right…" she said then out of nowhere Kiba stand up

"This is a nice opportunity since I want to fight one of you, my name is Kiba Yuuto and I am your senpai although I was a failure" he mumbled the last part 'this idiot he will get his ass handed in a silver plate" after he says that we all got down and we go into fighting stand me and Irina and Kiba and Xenovia, the Kiba starts mumbling something about having his revenge or something like that, the I look at Irina and nod then she takes out a piece of rope and it turns into a Japanese sword.

"This is my Excalibur mimic are you ready Issei-kun" when she says that she charges at me so I act quickly

"Boosted gear" when I say that a red gauntlet appears on my hand I quickly use it to block the sword then I make a quick succession of punches that Irina easily dodges what she didn't notice was it was a distraction so as to get closer to a tree, when we are at a safe distance from it I send a low kick at her feet making her fall and while falling I kicked her with enough strength to send her flying to the tree but not hurt her

"Hehe looks like I lost Issei-kun, I guess this means we will accept you to help us" she said while I help her to stand up, once she is up we walk to Xenovia only see an injured Kiba panting on the ground 'I hope that he considers this a lesson'

"Well Xenovia, Irina comes to my house at night so I contact my two spies on Grigory and we meet them somewhere to see if they now something about the culprit" after I said that they say goodbye and went to their hotel but after that Kiba stans up and decides to defy Rias and goes away, Rias then looks at me and I gently hug her to comfort her. Once back in the clubroom I took my cellphone to contact Reynare and Kalawarner.

**AN: so this was chapter 4 of TCP, this chapter was basically to start introducing the harem theme slowly but surely, and to beging with the Excalibur ark.**

**I want to thank you guy for your reviews I want you to know that I do read them and take into account what you say. And because today we passed the 1000 views I will tell you a PART of the future harem (entire OCR, Sona, tsubaki, Reynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka) the rest will remain a secret for now**

**I appreciate all the support/suggestion that you can give me so please review or if you want pm I, and If you like the story so far please follow it thank you and goodbye, have a nice day **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, today I bring you chapter 5 of TCP, as of today we have surpassed the 2000 views so I will tell you 1 more girl of the harem at the end, Should I add katerea to the harem?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd or any other series mentioned here**

I, Hyodou Issei am currently walking to a storage house with my two companions Xenovia and Irina, the reason we are going there is because I have contacted my two spies in Grigori to see if they got any information on the stolen Excalibur fragments. Once we enter the building I see two familiar faces first a young girl with black hair and a beautiful body, and a girl with dark blue hair and a more mature figure. These girls are Reynare and Kalawarner, my spies and important friends. One they see me they both approach me.

"It is nice seeing you again Ise-kun" said Reynare hugging me, I gently hug her back. Then I do the same with Kalawarner

"It's nice to see you to" I said while smiling then I noticed that the blush a little 'Ddraig told me Rias wasn't the only, I wonder if…', "Ah sorry Raynare, Kalawarner, they are my friends Xenovia and Irina" the girls nod at Xenovia and Irina and the look back at me pouting

"Ise I told you to call me Rey-chan/Kala-chan" they say with a demanding look

" Ok ok, sorry Rey-chan, Kala,chan" when I say this both of them blush harder than last time and smile "so do you have any of the information I asked?" as soon as I said this their faces turned serious.

"Yes, about the Excalibur Incident, we found out that one of the high ranks has some kind of pact with exiled members of the church because a mad excorcist named freed has been talking with some fallen angels, when we informed this to Azazel he said that he had a suspition on one of the superiors named Kokabiel, the reason was because he is a battle maniac and was completely displeased when we retire from the war, also he hasn't been seen around Grigori all this time" say Kalawarner

"Hmm strange indeed thank you girls please tell Azazel to prepare imprisonment for Kokabiel I am sure he is the traitor, he only wants war and what better way to cause it than to steal from heaven" both of them hug me again then disappear into a magic circle.

After 20 minutes of walking we spotted 2 men talking one was a fat priest and the other one was a mad looking exorcist how do I know him well guess what he is holding, that's right an Excalibur fragment, when we see this Irina and Xenovia widen their eyes and were about to go and fight them but before they could move we saw someone running towards the exorcist, it was Kiba. When Kiba was about to strike the mad men a spear of light flying towards him stops him, when I look to the sky a fallen angel with 5 pair of wings lands next to the fat priest.

"What do we have here, ahh if it's not a servant of the Little sister of maou, I recommend you and your group not to get in my way, no that it matters after all tomorrow will be the last time you will see light again, after all killing the little Gremory and her servants will make quite a disturbing problem in the underworld plus the heaven is pissed now that they don't have their swords, listen and listen well boy tomorrow will be the day when war between the faction will start again" after saying this he disappears, not wasting this opportunity the priest and the exorcist escape with Kiba following after them.

"Xenovia, Irina please follow him and retrieve the Excalibur's fragments and help Kiba not to get killed" when I said this they nod and start running after him. I quickly go home and make Rias call Sona-san with the magic circle and tell everything from what Rey-chan and Kala-chan told me to what Kokabiel said, both of them were very shocked to say the least but hey said that they will gather everyone tomorrow. After having dinner with my girlfriend and having a bath with her 'I got to admit that even though I am not a pervert, that experience was…nice' we went to sleep.

Next day I felt a familiar presence and I told Rias about, she decided to send her familiar to investigate. After 10 minutes her familiar come back telling Rias about a chestnut haired girl knocked out in a park, when we hear this all the ORC except Kiba went to the location with a magic circle, and the first thing we see was Irina on the ground with cuts and the upper part of her clothes slightly broken while the rest was fine 'thanks god that exorcist didn't do something to her'

"ASIA! Quickly heal her" once Asia finishes healing her with her with her sacred gear Irina opens her eyes and looks at me, I kneel in front of her and gently hug her to show my concern

"Issei-kun, Kokabiel came here to help Freed, he said to him that it will happen today at night" she said I then back away from the hug and said while looking at her

"Thank you Irina you did great, now please rest so you get healed, I will hate myself if you stay injured". When I told her this she blushes and nods, then I carry her towards the rest and we take her to the club so that she can rest. Then Sona-san and her peerage enter the clubroom so that we can discuss some kind of plan. After some minutes of discussion between both parties I suggest that the Sitri group forms a barrier around the school and maintain it while the ORC plus Xenovia, when she returns with Kiba, fight Kokabiel and the other two, everyone thought it was a nice plan.

"Sona-san do how much time do you think you will be able to hold up the barrier?" when she was about to answer the boy named Saji stands up and looks at me

"What, you do not trust us?" he said, I ignore him completely and look at Sona-san

"Sona-san I think that I you are able to maintain it for 30 minutes everything will be okay, can you do it?" I said smiling at her, then she smiles back at me and nods

"Hey you don't ignore me, and don't call her by her name, kaichou don't let him be disrespectful towards you" he said then Sona-san looks at me

"You are saji, you can't call me Sona-san I told to call me Sona" she says while glaring at me and saji's mouth widens

"Ok Sona you win" I winked at her when I said this causing her cheeks to turn crimson just like Rias's hair.

After planning for a bit more we hear an explosion coming from the field next to us, needless to say Sona and her team rushed to form a barrier around the school and we get prepared, when we arrive the first thing we see is a giant hound causing ruckus and floating in the air was Kokabiel laughing evilly.

Immediately I took my guns and start firing at its legs once I bring him closer to ground Rias and Akeno shot destruction power and thunder at him, causing his death, but before we could even rest 3 more appeared out of nowhere Rias, Akeno and Koneko took care of one while I try to control the other 2, Asia is on the back in case we need assistance.

"Come forth RED QUEEN!" I took my sword and run towards one of the hounds then I jump as high in the air as I can and start falling in a straight line towards one spot, the hound's neck, it trust my sword forward and in the blink of an eye I was on the floor and the hound was frozen in place but no a second later his head falls down followed by the body, what I didn't notice was the other hound going towards Asia, luckily before I could even move two figures appeared and slashed the beast killing it, they were Xenovia and Kiba, they keep running toward another two figures, freed and the priest and start fighting them. They managed to win the battle but with the help of Kiba since he was able to achieve balance breaker 'a holy-demonic sword, very interesting'.

While Asia was healing every from the injuries that the hounds caused Xenovia open a rift in space at takes out a sword, just like I do, it was Durandal a holy sword which only had one wielder before Xenovia, I knew she had it with her but I didn't know she was able to wield it, she and Kiba charge at Kokabiel only to get defeated easily. Rias and Akeno start fighting him so I give decide to give them a boost 'Oi Ddraig wake up, I need some boosts' I said not a second late he was awake

**[Got it partner] [BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**I jump towards the girls and in middle air I touch their arms **[TRANSFER]**because of the intensity of the power the moan softly 'I wonder if it is wrong to suddenly feel aroused…'

"Hahaha neither the little sister nor the fallen angel failure can defeat me, I expected more from you, daughter of barakiel" when he says this Rias widens her eyes and Akeno froze in her place "But that is to be expected from a failure with mixed blood" 'if what he says then Akeno must be the daughter of Barakiel, a high ranked fallen angel, and a human, but even still I won't let him insult her' suddenly he throws a light spear against her so I run in front of her and used Red Queen to destroy it, then I look at him

"If you ever insult Akeno again, I will completely destroy you, nobody talks to her like that" I then look back and wink at her while smiling then she blushes and I can see a few tears in her perfect face, then I turn to Kokabiel and start charging power

[BOOST BOOST BOOST] then I form a small sphere of concentrated magic **[TRANSFER]** when I transfer the power to the sphere this one grows three times bigger **[DRAGON SHOOT]**seeing the devastating attack coming towards him, he is forced to descend, once he is close to ground I disappear and appear in his back giving him a kick to his gut sending him flying to a tree, when he is up again he charges at me 'fool' when he is close enough I sidestep sending a knee to his stomach followed by a elbow to the spine and to finish... **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST] [EXPLOSION]**I send a boosted punch to the face with all the strength I could gather knocking him out, then I go back to Rias which kisses me deeply and Akeno, for some reason Akeno was looking sad

"Did you hear what he said, about me being daughter of a fallen angel" I nod "Surely you might be disgusted with someone like me, look at this" then she shows me her wings one of a devil and one of a fallen angel, when she doesn't look I turn to Rias and she nods 'she wanted me to give Akeno a chance, but on the only condition that she (Rias) will always be my number one which she already is...but I got to admit that I love when Akeno's smile that's why I want her to be happy and if I can do that..,, "I tried to get rid of my disgusting wings while being a devil, but the result was this, truly fitting for a failu..." she didn't get to finish because I kissed her on the lips, she widened her eyes but immediately melted into the kiss, after a couple of seconds we separate from the kiss and I look at her in the yes, I cupped her cheek and said

"Don't you ever say that again, I don't care if you are half fallen angel, I don't care, you could be entirely a fallen angel but you would be still be Akeno, the kind and extremely beautiful girl but most importantly you would still be Akeno, one of the woman that I fell in love with, but if you want to do this you should now that I will be dating Rias at the same time and that won't ch..." this time she kissed me

"After those words what can I do except to love you, I don't care of you have Rias, you are my everything" when she says this I grab her waist into a hug and kiss with all the love I could master, but we were interrupted by something... Kokabiel is standing up.

"HAHAHA, you defeat me!, that should have been a miracle, to bad god is dead" everyone froze, Asia passed out.

"No that's not true, if it he was dead, who is in charge of the blessings and the prayers" said Xenovia

"The archangel Michael is doing a nice job keeping the system working" Xenovia falls to her knees, I got tired of him so I charge at him but before I arrive at him some in white armor enters through the barrier 'the white one...'

"Azazel to get Kokabiel to grigori but it seems you have done most of job" he looks at me "farewell sekiryuutei" and with that he left, I look at both of the girls that are next to me

"We did it, we stopped a war for now" I grab them both into a hug then we separate a bit "Rias contact your brother and tell him to send people to clean up this mess", then I look at Akeno "Akeno if you want you can live with me and Rias , we will go grab your things and take them to OUR house" she sheds a few tears and kisses me passionately, when we separate I see Rias pouting so I grab her by the waist and kiss her with the same intensity "I love you both" I say while smiling at them

"We love you to Koi/Dear" they say in unison 'first koi and now dear, I think I like it'

"Let's go back with everyone and head to the club" both of them nod and each grab one my hands interlacing our fingers. After a while Kiba, Asia and Koneko decides to go to their homes and I go to the shower of the room since Rias and Akeno are talking with Xenovia and Irina. When I come back I see something that shocks me Xenovia had devil wings.

"Xenovia-chan I don't want to be separated from you to, first Issei-kun and now you" she says with teary eyes "I also want to become a devil like you" this surprises everyone but I step in

"Wait Irina" I got close to her and whisper something into her hear "when she hears this she smiles brightly "do you like that idea" she nods furiously, then I look at the rest that were looking at me curiously "secret"

After a couple of minutes we exit the clubroom and go our separate days first we stop by a shrine which was Akeno's house and we pick up everything she says and bring it home, after arriving we had dinner together and we go to my room to sleep for the next day 'I was right when buying a big bed, at least the three of us can sleep together in it'

"Goodnight girls" I day to them

"Goodnight koi/dear" I give each of the a kiss and we start sleeping.

**AN: this was chapter 5 of TCP I hope you are liking the story, chapter 6 will come out tomorrow hopefully. As promised I will reveal one more girl to the harem... ****Ophis (adult body).**

**Preview for the next chapter: the destined fight awesome red vs shitty white**


	6. Chapter 6 (part 1)

**Hey everyone, today I bring you chapter 6 of TCP (part 1), I want to thank you everyone for your reviews and you suggestions and thank you all because as of today we passed the 6000 views. Now I want to ask you if I should put this story as a rating T so everyone can look at it without filter or not. And the second thing I want to now is for you to help me I want a strong girl for Ise's peerage (she will take 4-5 pieces of pawn). By the way this chapter will have a lot of timeskips, because I want to speed up so we can get to the important arcs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd or any of the series that are mentioned here.**

I, Hyodou Issei woke up in what could be called every man's dream, with 2 girls extremely beautiful, one in each arm, so I woke them up with a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning girls, it's time to wake up" when I say this the both let out a small yawn 'cute', then each one of them kisses me again

"Good morning koi/dear" they both say, once they got up we changed clothes and we head down for breakfast 'they changed right in front of me as if I wasn't there…not that I am complaining'

We were walking peacefully towards the school both my arms were completely taken by Rias and Akeno that for some reason were snuggling against me with a bright smile, seeing this I couldn't help but smile with them. It was a pretty normal day, hearing insults from every male in the academy, getting glared by fan clubs, and seeing my own 'fans' screaming in delight, you know the usual.

AFTER SCHOOL

I was called to do a contract from an address that I knew too well, once I arrived I knocked the door and Azazel opens the door with a glass of whiskey in hand "oh Ise, please enter" once I enter I see a pretty luxurious apartment, then I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen once I turn my head I see Kala-chan and Rey-chan with tea.

"Ise-kun we were waiting for you, here have tea" Rey-chan says,' I came here with the excuse of making a contract so that I can have a talk with Azazel about Kokabiel and I need to say something to those two'.

"Thank you Rey-chan, now Azezel lets go straight to the point, did you know about Kokabiel wanting to start a war" I say with a serious face, Azazel looks straight at me

"No, you know me, I don't care about war at all, but Kokabiel was a battle maniac so it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't happy when we stopped fighting" after this we spent time dirking tea and talking and as I was about to go out I look at Rey-chan and Kala-chan I get closer to them and I whisper them in the ear, when I finish they show me a bright smile and kiss me on my cheek.

"Well then goodbye Azazel, girls remember what I told you" I say while winking at them, they nod

Once I was outside I start walking to the school again because we need to clean the pool, the bright side of this is that the ORC will have the pool all to ourselves for today

TIMESKIP

Finally we finished cleaning the pool but now is empty…, luckily Akeno makes a portal and tons of water came out of it filling the pool 'the pool is filled so that means… yeah pool time!'

**[Partner we both know that you want to look at the swimsuits] **Ddraig said in a deadpan tone

'Hey, one I am not a pervert and 2 am I not able to see the swimsuit of my lovers?' I said it honestly; Rias and Akeno are simply gorgeous.

After a weird dialogue with Kiba while we were changing I am finally outside and waiting for the girls to come out, by the way if you were wondering my swimsuit is black with blue flames, the only word that is correct to describe it is badass. 'Ddraig if I have to thank you for convincing me about developing my muscles because that way I can show proudly the body I have worked hard for'

**[Partner remember I told you that in the future it will be useful not only for you physical capabilities but also for your appearance so there is no problem]**

Once I finish talking to Ddraig I notice that the girls are coming out and...'Wow' if I was a pervert I will be drooling right now, the reason is simply Rias's swimsuit is white with golden rings that suits her really well, and Akeno's swimsuit is red and blue that shows a little bit more of skin, and Asia and Koneko are with the school swimsuits that simply makes them look very cute.

"You…look simply beautiful" I say at lost for words, my comment made the 4 of them blush.

"Ara ara thanks dear, you look handsome" said Akeno while clinging to my neck and kissing my cheek, I couldn't help but smile 'what can I saiy it makes me happy be with them'

"Thank koi, it's as Akeno said you look nice, but if you wouldn't mind could you please apply sunscreen to me" she says with a pleading look

"Of course Rias put a towel and lay there I will be there I a second" when I say this she beamed at me, I then turn around and notice Akeno's pouting so I cup her cheek and give her a chaste kiss "Akeno don't make that face as soon as I finish with Rias I will apply it to you ok?" she smiles at me and went to get ready

After applying sunscreen to the back of the girls…and the front too, I lay in between them under a parasol until I notice that someone is missing.

"Hey Rias, do you know where Xenovia is?" she look at me and adopts her thinking pose 'she look cute like this'.

"Now that I think about she never came out of the dressing rooms, can you see if she is okay"

"Of couse Rias, no problem" I say and wink to her. Once is the dressing room I found Xenovia with a green and yellow swimsuit 'I always knew that she had a nice figure but wow I never imagine it to be this good' when she notices me she grabs me and takes me to the supplies room and closes the door

"Xen, is everything okay?" she looks at me

"I had a hard time putting the swimsuit on since I never had these types of activity in the church, and I realize that since I am not longer in the church I can concentrate on more womanly aims" she starts taking out her swimsuit…'thank god *ouch* that I am used to these thanks to Rias and Akeno but these is unexpected none the less' "that's why I want to make a baby and from the first time we met I knew you were my partner for this so let's get to it Ise" she grabs my hand and takes it to her breast which by the way are very nice…wait no no no, I wanted to give my first time to Rias, then I notice our lips getting closer and that that moment the door smashes open 'I am dead'

"Xenovia what exactly are you doing to our Ise" said Rias and Akeno with aura coming out of their bodies, Asia has teary eyes and Koneko has a small blush.

"I have decide to have a baby with Ise" 'bomb dropped everyone take cover!' thanks to some deity I was able to sneak out while they were having a discussion, and the day at the pool continued peacefully but I noticed that Akeno and Rias were discussing something that seemed important since they looked serious…'I wonder what it is'

TIMESKIP

Once we were back home the three of us had tea and cookies prepared Akeno which were simply delicious but after we finished Akeno had to go to make a contract and I was left alone with Rias which had a face that showed insecurity

"Rias, is everything ok?" I asked her while cupping her cheek she looks directly at my eyes and takes a deep breath

"Koi, after Xenovia did that today in the supplies room that someone might be able to do it before me" she says and starts undressing 'STOP…what is happening, Draig a helping hand please'

**[Sorry partner but this is something that you have to do, she fells insecure because she thinks that you will give your virginity to other woman and leave her, but what I can tell from my past host is that this is something that you got to do, I can assure you that if you do it your relationship will be labeled in stone]**

'Thanks Ddraig please disconnect the link, this will most probably turn private' I look at Rias, who is completely naked and I picked all her clothes and dragged her to the bathroom

"Rias, love, you will be my first time I have decide it a long time ago" I say to her and kiss her deeply

"Thank you koi, I know that may seem fast but I want to be your first, I want to show my love" she grabs me and takes out my clothes "Let's get into the shower that way we can clean afterwards"

We enter the shower and we started kissing 'my first time with Rias…I can't express what I am feeling right now but it will be worth it'

"Please…be gentle my love" with that phrase I know there is not going back…

TIMESKIP

After our love making and a shower together with _**my**_ Rias, we are currently in our bed looking at each other, Rias has a bright smile in her face that doesn't seems to fade away.

"Rias that was…wow" I say and she giggles

"wow indeed koi, I am so glad that my first time was with you" she cups my cheek and kisses me, no tongues just feelings "I love you Ise, I love you so much" for some reason my heart decided to stop momentarily while I looked at her eyes

"I love you to Rias, I will never let you go" I say and hold her gently close to me while she snuggles in my chest. By the way Akeno arrived just when Rias felt asleep almost as if it was planed…

TIMESKIP

Finally its morning we need to go to school but my body begs me to stay still on the bed 'I wish I could stay here

"Girls it's time to get up" I say they didn't woke up, luckily a couple of kisses was able to do the job

"Good morning koi" says Rias with a 1000 watts smile and hugs me tightly and whispers into my ear "I enjoyed every moment of yester my love" and with that she enters the shower, when I am about to follow her I was stopped by Akeno that pulls me to her and kisses me with lots passion

"I will be waiting for my turn dear" then she goes to the shower, I was left speechless in the room 'what!?…well even though I am not a pervert I can't complain, can I?'

After a cold shower… for some reasons, we had a normal day except for Rias, who became a hundred times clingier 'she even fed me the entire bento, but I liked it…a lot' We where currently in the club room waiting for everyone. Once everyone is here a magic circle appeared in the floor and 2 figures appeared Sirzechs-san and Grayfia, she stares at me and as soon as we made eye contact she looks away with a small 'ok that's new'

"Maou-sama" said Akeno, Kiba, Akeno, and Asia and they bow to him

"Hello Sirzechs-san/ Onii-sama" Rias and I say casually

"Hello everyone, please stand up I am here for private matters" everyone stands up and Xenovia greets him "you must be the wielder of Durandel, I was very shocked when I learned that you were a part of my sister's family, please look out for her" when she hears this she nods

After telling us that he will be coming for parent's day 'my parents will be coming too, I wonder if they will meet with Rias's parents…' and more importantly that reunion between the 3 faction will be held here in kouh academy, and guess what they stayed in my house 'well crap'

TIMESKIP

After having a delicious dinner made by the girls and Grayfia, who blushed when I complimented the food, we went to sleep but this time it was different I was in my bedroom with Sirzechs in a futon next to me, and the girls that almost cried because they were not able to be with me were dragged to the other room by Grayfia

"Ise-kun, do you like my sister?" he asked in a serious tone

"Of course we have been in a relationship for some time now" I answer with complete honesty

"Well that's good, tell have you passed '_that' _step" 'this escalated quickly'

"Yes we have" I look at him "why?"

"Nothing, just wanted you to call me onii-chan and now you can negate" he looks at me with a shit eating grin

"You won´t give it up will you?" I asked

"Nope" he said directly

"I won´t call you that" he looks down "…yet, but its close" his face lit up instantly, for avoiding the rest of the conversation I went to sleep

TIMESKIP

After a long day in which happened a lot of things 'which ones well my parents came back for the day, Sera-chan almost hugs me to death, and meeting Lord Gremory' we are finally home with my parents embarrassing me and Rias's dad and brother embarrassing her, just the usual stuff 'go to your happy place, go to your happy place…now that I think about it I am extremely lucky that my parents don't know about my relationship with the girls' if Akeno was here (in a contract) she will be laughting at Rias's pout

"Onii-sama no baka" Rias screams and runs upstairs I go after her I notice her in front of the door to our room and of course we enter and close the door.

"Are you happy?" she asked and when she look at my quizzed look she says "are happy being with me" 'I get it, she is in a moment of weekness'

"Of course Rias, you are my love, meeting you is one of my most precious memories" when I say this she jumps at me and kisses me with nothing more that love, lots of it, at that moment someone enters

"I am sorry to interrupt, Rias I think it's time to release your other bishop" Sirzerchs says

TIMESKIP

'Stairs… my long time enemy', I am currently entering the Himejima shrine, I came here after a day of tortu..Training with my new kouhai Gaper who is a dhampire and Rias sealed bishop; anyway I have come here because supposedly the girls prepared a surprise for me, once I enter I see Akeno and…MICHAEL! 'yes I know Michael and her sister, I met them when they recognized me as the one that helped Xenovia in her mission'

"Hello Akeno, Michael-san" I greet them

"Hello Issei-kun" said Michael " I came here to present you this" a light starts floating in the middle of the room, when the light dies down it reveals a sword "this is Ascalon, a dragon slayer sword, we wanted to give it to you as a appreciation for all you have done and also because we know it will become useful against the white dragon, so please fuse it with you sacred gear" 'Ddraig, is it possible'

**[Of course partner just wish it and it will happen] **when he says this I grab the door and after a bliding light I notice that it is coming out of my boosted gear 'cool'

"Thank you Michael for the gift, also can I ask you something"

"I am sorry Issei-kun but I don't have time right now, it will be after the meeting, it's a promise" and with that he left then I look at Akeno

"Dear I was thinking is it okay? Is it okay for me to be with you?" she looks at me with sad eyes "you don't mind that I am a mixe…" she didn't get to finish because I sealed her lips

"Akeno I love you a lot, even though I am also with Rias you need to know that you are an important part of my life, I need you, you are my Akeno and I don't care what the rest can say about that" when I finish that Akeno tackles me to the ground

"I am falling for you again Ise I love you" she looks straight at my eyes "please love I want you, I want my first time to be with you" she starts to undress and kisses me "my Ise"…

**AN: hello guys, first of all sorry to update late, I had lots of thing lately but don't worry I will start updating weekly, also this the first time of chapter six, mostly a chapter to take the relationships of Ise to another level and next chapter it will be the meeting, the fight, etc.**

**I appreciate your support so please review and pm if you want with your suggestion or girls for Ise's future peerage also please if you like follow the story, thank you very much for reading, have a nice day**


	7. IMPORTANT AN (news, harem list, preview)

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE!, i need to say a couple of things, first i have modified a lot of the future chapter i think you are gonna love them when you read them**

**second: since i have been reciving a lot of support from everyone i decided to give you the updtaed harem list: rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia, irinia, rossweise, sona, tsubaki, reynare, kalawarner, grayfia, gabriel, serafall, adult ophis(who will look like momoyo), ravel, yubelluna, tiamat (who will look like madoka), kuroka, and siris.**

**also as a final note this will be the last week of waiting since i have two holidays plus the weekend so yeah i will upload this week between thursday to sunday posibly the two chapters. also since you pleople are amazing i will give you a preview on the next chapter**

**PREVIEW**

**AN: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter of TCP, this will be the second part of chapter 6 meaning that next chapter will be the beginning of another ark, as till now we surpassed the 9400 views so thank you very much. Also please review because I really like to read your opinions, thoughts, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd or any other series mentioned here.**

TIMESKIP

After 'spending' time with Akeno-chan we decided to go back home, once there I told Rias the reason we arrived late but she wasn't mad because she my first, but still it was pretty awkward to say to your lover that you had sex with another girl, because of this she asked for 'compensation', needless to say I am currently sleepy.

I am currently sitting next to Rias with Akeno to her left and the rest of the ORC next to me, next to us the SC and in front of us and big table with very important people of the three factions, Sirzechs-san and Sera-chan of the devil, Michael-san of the angels, and Azazel of the fallen angels; all of them are here for signing a treaty.

While they introduce each other and Rias and Sona give a report, while they talk I tune out of the conversation and start linking events in my mind first the exorcists that attacked Asia, they must have a connection with everything since that was the first 'big' event in this territory 'now that I think about it there was one that got away…THAT'S IT!, it is the one that was with kokabiel at the same time kokabiel was acting independently which takes me to believe that he isn't the only one' then I remember what **she** told me about an organization which was recruiting people of every faction even humans that have sacred gears or that are descendants of heroes 'khaos brigade, that's the name and if the information she told me was right the leader is Ophis, knowing Ophis she doesn´t even care about terrorism she just want to get great red out of the dimensional gap, after all when I met her she was a nice girl'

**FLASHBACK**

There I was dying, why?, well that's because I just had to trail those exorcists 'hahaha that's it for the sekiryuutei, I am sorry Rias it seems we have to separate permanntly'

"Ddraig…dying" said an emotionless voice.


	8. Chapter 6 (part 2)

**AN: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter of TCP, this will be the second part of chapter 6 meaning that next chapter will be the beginning of another ark, as till now we surpassed the 13000 views so thank you very much. Also please review because I really like to read your opinions, thoughts, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd or any other series mentioned here.**

**TIMESKIP**

After 'spending' time with Akeno-chan we decided to go back home, once there I told Rias the reason we arrived late but she wasn't mad because she my first, but still it was pretty awkward to say to your lover that you had sex with another girl, because of this she asked for 'compensation', needless to say I am currently sleepy.

I am currently sitting next to Rias with Akeno to her left and the rest of the ORC next to me, next to us the SC and in front of us and big table with very important people of the three factions, Sirzechs-san and Sera-chan of the devil, Michael-san of the angels, and Azazel of the fallen angels; all of them are here for signing a treaty.

While they introduce each other and Rias and Sona give a report, while they talk I tune out of the conversation and start linking events in my mind first the exorcists that attacked Asia, they must have a connection with everything since that was the first 'big' event in this territory 'now that I think about it there was one that got away…THAT'S IT!, it is the one that was with kokabiel at the same time kokabiel was acting independently which takes me to believe that he isn't the only one' then I remember what **she** told me about an organization which was recruiting people of every faction even humans that have sacred gears or that are descendants of heroes 'khaos brigade, that's the name and if the information she told me was right the leader is Ophis, knowing Ophis she doesn´t even care about terrorism she just want to get great red out of the dimensional gap, after all when I met her she was a nice girl'.

**FLASHBACK**

There I was dying, why?, well that's because I just had to trail those exorcists 'hahaha that's it for the sekiryuutei, I am sorry Rias it seems we have to separate permanntly'.

"Ddraig…dying" said an emotionless voice, when I look up I see small irl with an emotionless face.

"How do you know about Ddraig?" I say not even bothering with my blood flowing out of my body.

"Draig dyeing, I don't want Ddraig to die, I shall save you" and with that she kissed my check and a black aura enters my body, after the aura disappears I look at my wounds and to my surprise they were closed.

"Thank you, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Ophis uroboros" …'WHAT! The dragon god!' "We shall meet again in the future…my mate" her what, 'MATE?!' when I looked up she was no longer there.

**FLASHBACK END**

"What is your opinion welsh dragon" azazel say 'what does he mean?'.

**[Partner he wants to know your opinion on the peace treaty] **ah okay 'thank you Ddraig'.

"Peace is something that I will like, but no one can gain access to it quickly, this treaty will be the first step to start to get close to it" as soon as I say this I see everyone faces, mostly showed deep approval to my words.

Before anyone was able to say anything I fell a strange presence and grab the hand of Rias, but next a strange light flashed in the room and while looking around I knew time was frozen, the reason for this only Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, Serafall-san, Azazel, Michael-san, Gabriel, Kiba, Xenovia, the white one, Rias and me are able to move the rest are frozen.

"The time has stopped, they must have captured Gasper" Sirzechs says 'I knew it why would they miss the chance to attack the three powers when they are in the same place'.

"I am here thanks to you koi, thank you" she whispers at me then kisses my cheek, she then walks forward "onii-sama I can go and save gasper since I have and unused rook in there"

"mmmm, I see if I gather enough magic power you will be able to go with another one" then he creates a big crimson magic circle and Rias steps in, immediately I stand right next to her.

"I'm going what kind of sempai would I be if I let my kouhai get hurt" then I smile at Rias when she sees this she latches onto my arm and we get transported.

Once we arrive we start walking through the old school building until we came across Gasper and Koneko-chan tied up with a group of magicians guarding them 'fools it is not enough'.

"GAPER" I scream to see if he is still conscious.

"Issei-sempai, please kill me" he says with tears coming down his face.

"Don't say that Gasper I am pretty sure that Rias doesn't want that and I will not let you die, you are my comrade, my kouhai and I will not abandon you, ASCALON" then Ascalon comes out of my gauntlet and I use it to cut my palm and throw the blood on the tip to gasper face and he immediately licks it.

Just then gasper disappears and freezes the magicians while I and Rias attack them. When we finish taking care of them Gasper turns back to normal.

"Gaper put this, it will help control your power that way you will suppress I, for now" I gave him the arm band.

"Now let's go" I say, Rias and gasper nod.

**TIMESKIP**

I take out ebony and ivory and start shooting every single magician that crosses my sight, I look back and I see a group of around 20 magicians going to attack the energy dome in which are all the leaders and gasper who is tired for unfreezing everyone.

"Come forth **RED QUEEN!"**I grab red queen with my right hand and then "**ASCALON" **from my gauntlet ascalon appears and start dual wielding.

I jump so high into the air and then start spinning vertically "**FURY CUTTER**" I scram and charge at the magician while still spinning once I touch the ground it explodes and smoke it's raised.

Once the smoke clears I can see the leaders faces that show unmasked surprise, and there was one look of lust '….weird'.

Once everyone finishes "cleaning" Azazel walk towards me without one arm but its suddenly stopped at the middle because something or someone crashed with him, once they raised I see clearly who this person was 'vali…', he is currently in his balance breaker form.

**[Partner it's time]**

'Yes it is lets go Ddraig'.

"Vali, so you are now with them" Azazel said.

"I'm sorry Azazel but this side seems more interesting" Vali responded.

"I see, that is a shame" Vali then turns to me.

"Don't you think it's unfair, we are supposed to be rivals and yet I am considered to be the strongest hakuryuukou and the descendant of Lucifer, while on the other hand you are a nobody with a little bit of ability" the he starts smirking "perhaps if I bring out your rage and hate you will be a more worthy opponent, maybe I should you parents slowly and show them to you".

When he says this my blood starts to boil, and I start emanating huge amounts of power 'you are going down'.

"Or maybe I will kill those two girls you are so fond of" he says while pointing at Rias and Akeno.

Sirzechs was about to say something but he immediately closes his mouth when he looks at me, I was trembling with fury 'nobody and I mean nobody touches them'.

"Prepare Vali if a fight is what you wanted then a fight you will get, we will end you, let go Ddriag BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER" then a green light flashes.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]** a red armor starts forming itself around me and my power multiplies greatly. Once my armor is complete red wings with green energy coming from them appear from my back. To say everyone was shocked is and understament.

"Hey Vali" he look at me slightly impressed "don't blink" then I disappear from sight only to appear behind him and kick him in the ribs destroying part of his armor and sending him to the ground "I told you not to blink, didn't i?".

He gets up and charges at me, this was a fist fight no magic. We send a barrage of attacks to one another until he decides to change the rules.

**{DIVIDE} **'Sorry pal not happening'.

**[BOOST] **my power replenishes.

"VALI!" I kick him and him upwards and I follow him and punch him at the right side of his face destroying a piece of armor "This is for trying to hurt Rias" then I send another punch to his left side"this is for Akeno" a kick to the ribs "this is for Asia" a knee to the stomach "this I for Xenovia" finally I swing both my fist to his back "and this is for Koneko" I hit with a lot of strength and send him crashing towards the ground 'strange every time I hit him I felt as if something entered inside me'.

"Interesting, you are worthy of seeing it" he stand up and start chanting.

"**I, who is about to awaken" **'as if I would let you'

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST] x10**

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of suprem…".**

"Begone VALI **DRAGON SHOT COMET**" then I shoot two dragon shot that circle around each other making it look alike a comet, once they impact with Vali Everything around him explodes.

Once the explosion finishes Vali is lying on the ground defeated but suddenly two figures cmae through a portal and I know one of them.

"Vali it's time to… Damn! What happened to you?" and a man with armor says then looks at me "I see so you are Hyodou Issei" he was going to say something until the woman next to him threw him towards Vali.

"Wait… Issei" she looks at me "Ise I missed you nya" she syas then she come to me and hugs me.

"Kuro-chan, how are you" I hug her back "I missed you too" then I remember "ne Kuro-chan, you are with Vali's group aren't you?" I look at her directly in the eyes and she gives me a shy nod "well, do you remember what I promised to you?".

"Yes that you will find a way to make the Maous to stop chasing me and to reunite me with my cute Shirone".

"Well if you come with me now, I will make it happen this instant" she looks at me with tears coming threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Really nya" she says in a hopeful voice, I hug her from her waist.

"Of course, please Kuro-chan stay with me" we separate a little "so what do yo…" I wasn't able to finish because she cover my lips with hers while wrapping her arms around my neck, of course I start kissing back, it was a normal kiss o tongue but it was filled with love, after a while we separate.

"I will stay with you Ise, after all I love you" at that moment my heart skipped a beat.

"Kuro-chan you must know that I already have two more lovers, but even so will you still accept me?" she looks thoughtful for a moment and then kisses me again.

"Of course baka!, ever since the day you save me from the stray hunters I started to love you, but Issei, do you love me?".

"Yes Kuroka I love you, if you are capable of accepting having to share me then I will be glad to have you as my lover" we kissed again but we stopped when we noticed Vali and his partner getting up.

"Kuroka what are you doing over there, we need to get out of here" The man says.

"Sorry Bikou but I am staying with my love" when she says this a warm sensation spreads to my heart.

"Do what you want, but don't come back to us traitor" and with that they left, Kuro-chan grabs my hand and we start walking with them towards everyone and when they see us they. Sirzchez and Grayfia were ready to attack while Koneko was shocked as the rest of the girls.

"Everyone stop!" they relaxed a little bit "yes she is Kuroka but let me tell you that she is not the stray devil that you think" I look at her and she smiles and presses my hand "she only killed her master to save what's precious to her, her sister" everyone looked shocked "he was going to experiment on Koneko just to bring her yokai power out, which would most probably would have killed due to her young age" everyone was taken aback "Koneko please forgive your sister she only did that for you and before you ask she left you alone so that the stray hunters wouldn't have tried to kill you or use you as a bait to bring her" then I look at Sirzechs "Sirzechs-sama please forgive her crimes because they had a reason, also to show that she means good she will give you the information she knows about chaos brigade" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow but when she understood she nodded .

"Nee-sama is it true" asked Koneko-chan with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes it is I'm sorry that we were separated Shiro-chan" she hugs her, while they are hugging each other I came closer to Rias and Akeno .

"Girls, when we were fighting she confessed her love to me" they both looked surprised by this "but I told her that she will have to accept you as part of my life to be able to date me, are you ok with this?" I say to them and suddenly both of them hugged me.

"Ise-koi, we are okay with who you choose but we only have two conditions" I nod so Rias continues "we will always be first in your heart and we will be the first girls you will marry, is that okay" I kiss both of them and hug them tightly

"Of course, my loves" they blushed from my comment 'cute', then I walk to Michael-san

"Michael-san, could I please ask you the favor" he nods "could you please let Asia and Xenovia pray once again" he then speaks with both of them and agrees

**TIMESKIP THE NEXT DAY**

After that everyone went home and Kuro-chan came with me, she appeared in the middle of the night and dragged me to her room since she wanted to 'talk' and we did so needless to say I lost a lot of sleep. Rias, Akeno and me are currently going to the clubroom, while Kuro-chan went to the underworld to share her info with Sirzechs-san. Once we enter the clubroom we see everyone there and Azazel, with a new arm 'okay…that was fast'

"Since you are probably asking what I am doing here, I will get straight to point, I will help everyone here develop their sacred gears to their full potential, and train the rest of you, so ass now I am Azazel-sensei to you" while everyone was a little bit shocked he says "and also as of now every single female member of the OCR must live on Issei's house" now THAT shocked everyone.

"WHAATTTTTT!"

**AN: Well guys this was the final part of the chapter 6 of TCP, also once again sorry for not updating I have been having lots of exams so I simply didn't have the time, also please check my new story "New Opportunities" it is a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire crossover.**

**Next chapter it will be the start of what would be volume 5 of the light novel but I changed a lot of things from it, I hope you will like them. **

**Please follow so you can keep updated, and review or pm since I love to read what you have to say. Thanks for reading have a nice day**


	9. UPDATE, TURNING POINT

**Hello everyone, yes I am back, yes my life has been hectic but its all good now, and yes I am planning to continue with the story, but I need your opinion on something, choose A or B.**

**A) I continue with this story as it is. **

**B) i rewrite it from scratch.**

**The reason for this choices is that, I have grown and i have matured, so I think I can do a better job than my old self, but of course i can just continue it and leave the first chapters as they are, I could be a perfect contrast of my old and new self.**

**stay safe everyone**


End file.
